El secreto de las borracheras de Inglaterra
by Mariasa
Summary: "Todos de repente hablaban de la vida pasada de Inglaterra, de sus sucias maneras antiguas y de la manera que disfrutaba del sexo. Todo eso se queda marcado en la mente de Alfred y sobretodo una pregunta, ¿Por qué todo aquello ceso de repente?¿Que le paso a Arthur para que dejara aquella vida?" USUK/UKUS


**Autora:** _Mariasa_

**Título:** _El secreto de las borracheras de Inglaterra_

**Anime:** _Hetalia Axis Powers_

**Paring:** _Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland / Estados Unidos de America x Inglaterra_

**Resumen:** _"Todos de repente hablaban de la vida pasada de Inglaterra, de sus sucias maneras antiguas y de la manera que disfrutaba del sexo. Todo eso se queda marcado en la mente de Alfred y sobretodo una pregunta, ¿Por qué todo aquello ceso de repente?¿Que le paso a Arthur para que dejara aquella vida?_

**Dedicatoria: **_For you, my idiot. __Te amo (:_

* * *

_···_

**_El secreto de las borracheras de Inglaterra_**

_···_

Lo supo, lo supo desde el mismo momento que había descolgado el teléfono aquella mañana y la profunda y recargada voz afrancesada de Francis Bonnefoy había sonado a través del aparato, diciéndole un simple _'Saldremos a divertirnos hoy' _

Supo que algo malo pasaría, y más cuando sabía que su ex tutor también participaba en aquella diversión. Conociendo al galo, su idea de divertirse era con varias botellas de alcohol en la mesa. Y conociendo al inglés, su diversión era beberse hasta el agua de los floreros y después destrozar cual huracán el local donde se encontraran. Era casi matemático, noche que salían, grandes desperfectos que causaba el supuesto y perfecto gran caballero británico.

— **Dude, no tengo muchas ganas de salir… — **Se excuso, poniendo su tono más dulce y aniñado, sabiendo que aquello a veces enternecía al francés.

— **¡Pero mon petit tresor…! ¡No puedes hacerle eso al hermano Francis! — **Lloriqueo el contrario por el aparato, haciendo suspirar pesadamente a Jones. Sabía que aquello estaba perdido desde el principio, y que acabaría acudiendo a la cita. Con desgana, pero acudiría…

— **It´s okey, dude… — **Susurro mientras escuchaba un chillido de victoria proveniente del auricular y solamente pudo sonreír de medio lado, revolviéndose los dorados cabellos alborotados y algo erizados de la nuca **— ¿Lugar? ¿Hora? — **Pregunto con aires dudosos. No sabia porque, pero algo le decía que seria una noche movida…

**···**

Y para variar, Arthur se emborracho antes de que se dieran cuenta, comenzando a romper vasos y más vasos sobre la mesa. Hablando sobre el pasado y su gran imperio, mientras los demás hacían oídos sordos; sabían demasiado bien aquella sarta de idioteces de boca del británico, la habían oído demasiadas veces, aunque aquello parecía solamente molestar aun más al orador, como si le doliera que sus palabras no fueran escuchadas _¿Resultado? _Más vasos rotos, y una tira de insultos personalizados para cada uno, cada vez más vulgares y malsonantes.

Alfred era el único algo desubicado aun con toda aquella rutina que eran las borracheras del mayor, quizás por que era el miembro mas reciente en la pandilla. Él era relativamente joven –apenas unos 200 años a sus espaldas-, mientras que los demás eran naciones con ya las cuatro cifras detrás. Hombres maduros.

— **Ahora que habla así del pasado, ¿Recordáis cuando antes se emborrachaba? — **Ronroneo Francis en un momento de la noche mientras observaban como Arthur, corbata en la cabeza y ya comenzando a mezclar las palabras, molestaba a la mesa d al lado hablándoles de sus grandes riquezas perdidas.

— **¿Antes? — **La nación española surco una sonrisa en el rostro que a Alfred se le antojo quizás un poco perversa, y la risa que le siguió no ayudo en absoluto **— Por supuesto, entonces si que eran interesantes… ¡Muchísimo! — **Afirmo, llevándose la jarra de sangría a los labios, casi vaciándola de un trago.

Gilbert y Francis secundaron la idea mientras se miraban de reojo **— Keseses, esas borracheras si que eran dignas de recordar — **Afirmo el ojirojo con su duro acento germano mientras se relamía los labios despacio, buscando restos de su deseada cerveza **— Borracheras memorables, ¡Dignas de alguien como yo!**

— **No era tan ruidoso como ahora, ¡Eso esta claro! **_**'Sacrebleu'**_**… — **Rió el galo, mientras se apartaba las finas cascadas de fino pelo rubio de ambos lados de la cara **— O quizás lo era, pero no nos importaba tanto — **Guiño un ojo a sus dos compañeros mientras los tres reían tontamente, compartiendo lo cierto que era aquello.

— **¡Ejem, ejem…! — **Se escucho en la mesa, pesado, molesto y apartado. Las tres naciones se volvieron hacia esa dirección, encontrándose con la visión de la mayor potencia mundial, Estados Unidos mirándolos con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas y sin casi haber probado su bebida **— ¿De que están hablando? No entiendo nada…**

— **¡Alfred, **_**'mon amour'**_**! — **Chillo Francis, casi golpeándose la frente por su error. Alfred solía ser tan ruidoso que había olvidado su presencia al no escucharlo hablar, o parlotear y llevar la voz cantante **— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Perdóname… — **Ronroneo cual gato acercándose a él y acariciándole el brazo con un gesto cariñoso y quizás algo obsceno, pero el menor no se aparto, solo lo siguió mirando con curiosidad en los ojos **— No hagas caso a estos tres viejos que hablan de otro aún más viejo. Son tonterías — **Dictamino, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

— **Pero estabais hablando de lo "divertido" que era antes ver a Arthur borracho, ¿Qué tenia de divertido? — **Siguió insistiendo el joven, pasando su mirada de la nación francesa a España y luego a Prusia, los cuales se miraban entre ellos como queriendo morirse **— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Pueden contarme! ¡No soy un niño pequeño!**

Antonio fue el primero en acercarse, con gesto amistoso y agarrando una de las manos del norteamericano, también algo coqueto **— ¡Tiene razón, muchachos! Además, tampoco es algo tan terrible, y paso hace demasiados años… ¿No les parece? — **Gilbert asintió firmemente, llevándose la jarra de cerveza a la boca, como queriendo mantenerla algo cerrada, raro en él. El galo negaba con la cabeza, pero no se opuso a las palabras de su amigo mediterráneo **— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es tan malo! ¡Y este muchacho ya es grande para saber historietas de ancianos verdes!**

— **¿Ancianos verdes? — **Alfred se sentía algo perdido en ese momento, mirando a los tres contrarios.

— **Veras, Alffy, lo que sucede es que… —** Comenzó a explicar el hispánico, poniendo cara pensativa **— Cuando Inglaterra se emborrachaba antes y bebía demasiado, no se ponía a romper cosas como antes. Lo que hacia era…**

— **¿Era…? **

Aun que pregunto debido al silencio, nadie dijo nada más y aquello lo puso extrañamente nervioso, _¿Tan malo era para que se quedaran todos callados? _**— ¡Venga, vamos! ¿Qué era lo que hacia ese viajo aburrido cuando se emborrachaba?**

— **Se metía en la cama con el primero que se le cruzara — **Exclamo con cara de diversión el germano, mientras una risa salio de la boca de Francis, tapándosela casi al momento **— Te comía la boca de repente, y antes de que te dieras cuenta, te tenia desnudo debajo suya. Y hacia lo que quería contigo ¡Ese idiota era tan mandón y sádico! — **Más carcajadas.

Estados Unidos se quedo congelado un momento, pensando en la declaración que le habían hecho, comprendiendo las palabras de la nación prusiana, analizándolas, _¿Aquello quería decir…? _**— ¿Con el primero? Quiere decir que… ¿V-vosotros…?**

— **Por supuesto, **_**'mon amie'**_** — **Espeto Francis, poniendo los codos encima de la mesa y luego apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos, mirando al norteamericano fijamente a los ojos **— A nosotros y a un sinfín más de naciones. Ahora mismo no sabría decirte que países se escaparon de sus embestidas cuando era Imperio… — **Murmuró pensativo, mientras Antonio chillaba escandalizado que un ejemplo de los que claramente no habían probado las sabanas británicas era su Romano, al cual el inglés no había tocado ni un pelo en ese aspecto.

— **Pero… Pero…**

— **¡Vamos, niño, no te escandalices! Kesesese~, ¡El grandioso yo te ha escuchado decir que ya eras grande para enterarte de cosas así! ¡No tartamudees! — **Apunto Prusia mientras demandaba más alcohol en su mesa. Un ruido sordo los obligo a mirar un par de metros a su derecha, donde Arthur había roto una silla al intentar sentarse de mala manera, mientras balbuceaba cosas invendibles. Francis, entre risas bajas se levanto, para ayudar a su antiguo enemigo a levantarse **— Viejo borracho…**

— **¡Y soy grande! — **Se defendió completamente rojo el menor, aun que no iba a decirles que por dentro estaba hirviendo _¡Arthur…! ¡Arthur había hecho de todo con todos ellos y dios sabía con cuantos más!_ Aun que el ya sabia que su antiguo tutor no era claramente virgen, y que había vivido muchísimas mas cosas que el, aquella información le había hecho sentir de repente muy pequeño **— Y… ¿Ya lo no hace?**

— **Dejo de descontrolarse de esa manera hace un tiempo, ciertamente… ¿Cuánto dirías, Gilbo?**

— **¿Unos doscientos años? ¿Doscientos cincuenta? ¿Trescientos? ¡Yo que sé! Keseses~ El caso es que de repente dejo de ser ese pirata completamente salido y obsceno; y empezó a destrozar el mobiliario de los bares en vez de reventar cul… ¡No me miréis así, sabéis que es así!**

— **El caso es, que ceso de repente, y aun que nos divertíamos así con él, tampoco era algo sin lo que no pudiéramos vivir. Ha sido acostumbrarnos a su nueva manera de ver las borracheras — **Dictamino España, mientras sonreía al impactado muchacho de ojos azules, que trataba de asimilar aquella información. Saber que Arthur prácticamente había violado a medio mundo en estado de embriaguez no le era demasiado tranquilizador, _¡Era un viejo borracho; y encima verde!_

Tragando saliva, el estadounidense pensó en todo aquello que le habían dicho, aquella impactante noticia **— Pero… — **Murmuró, mirando de reojo a su ex tutor, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, recibiendo reproches y gritos de los demás usuarios. En su mente comenzó a calcular las fechas que le habían dicho, y cayo en la cuenta de algo importante y alarmante **— En esas fechas, fue cuando nos conocimos. Vamos… cuando el cuidaba de mi, ¡Y parecía no ser así! Nunca… —** Su voz se fue apagando ante el recuerdo del refinado caballero que le enseño modales y lo miraba embobado realizar tareas simples con sus pequeñas manos. Alfred negó con la cabeza para tratar de no recordar aquellos antiguos recuerdos…

— **Si, creo que más o menos cambio cuando empezó a viajar a cuidarte, ¿No, Gil? — **El joven alemán asintió mientras daba cuenta a su nueva jarra de cerveza **— ¡Pero esta claro que delante de ti no iba a hacer eso, eras un niño! Has tenido suerte de no pillarle en aquella fase. O no… — **De nuevo una risa algo baja y de tono caliente, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Francis, que había regresado con el ebrio británico, que parecía no saber ni donde se encontraba **— ¡Follaba de miedo, Al! — **Chilló al mismo tiempo que le pasaba otra cerveza a Arthur, el cual la agarro e hizo desaparecer el ámbar líquido en un tiempo record.

Después de aquella declaración, la conversación cambio por completo, y mientras los tres amigos chillaban como histéricos sobre una anécdota algo turbia sobre algo que había hecho Francis varias semanas atrás con una jovencita; Alfred solamente podía mirar de reojo al inglés –el cual estaba a punto de caerse al suelo de nuevo-, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que le habían dicho aquel trío de locos "_Follaba de miedo"_, "_Antes de que te dieras cuenta, te tenia desnudo debajo suya"… ¿Era aquello cierto? _Arthur era atractivo, aun que al estadounidense le costara reconocerlo, _¿Pero era para tanto en la cama? _Por la forma de la que habían hablado de él…

— **Keseses, tú, americano. Deja de mirar así al borracho… ¿Qué pasa, estas pensando en lo que te hemos contado? — **La voz picante de Gilbert saco a la nación Norteamericana de su trance, haciéndole volver a la realidad y topándose con las risas y miradas de burla de los tres, que lo observaban fijos y con ojos brillantes **— Deja de calentarte con el viejo.**

Alfred enrojeció a más no poder, mientras Francia se acercaba a él de nuevo **— N-no estoy pensando en eso, ¡No me estoy calentando con el idiota de Inglaterra! Solo pensaba en que seria mejor llevarlo al hotel para que descansara… — **No era toda la verdad, pero tampoco estaba mintiendo. Estaba claro que Kirkland necesitaba con urgencia una cama para dormir la borrachera en soledad y tranquilidad.

— **¡Tienes razon, Alffy! ¡Esta bien muchachos, llevemos a Arturo al hotel! — **Exclamo Antonio poniéndose de pie, recibiendo las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros de borrachera, que parecían no tan dispuestos a realizar aquella buena obra hacia el británico.

— **¿Ahora, mon amie?**

— **Kesesese, ¡Si acabamos de empezar la fiesta! ¡El grandioso yo aun quiere seguir la fiesta!**

— **¡Así se habla, Gilbo! No tenemos que fastidiarnos la noche por culpa de mon petit lapin, ¡Puede ir el solo al hotel!**

Y así continuo la conversación, a gritos. Francia y Prusia querían continuar la fiesta sin importarles que Arthur destrozara o se durmiera, mientras aquello no les importunara demasiado. El país de la pasión estaba claro que quería continuar con aquello, pero le preocupaba en cierta medida que el ex pirata inglés continuara allí con ellos en aquellas condiciones, así que se enfrascaron en una discusión a voces, gritos y risas que acabo de la manera mas inusual: los tres decidieron que Alfred llevara al Kirkland a su habitación de hotel y luego regresara con ellos, para seguir bebiendo como animales.

Antes de que se diera cuenta o pudiera replicar, Estados Unidos se encontraba en la calle, con el frío golpeándole en la cara y un ebrio inglés colgando de uno de sus brazos, dado que tenia que sujetarlo para que caminara recto y sin caer al suelo, _¡El era un héroe y no podía negarse a ayudar a alguien con problemas –aun que fuera Inglaterra… Pero aquello era pasarse! _Se habían aprovechado de él aquel trío…

— **Vamos, viejo, camina bien… ¡Pesas, no te dejes caer! — **Musito la potencia mundial, resoplando cuando la nación inglesa se dejaba caer de mala manera para intentar desplomarse en el suelo y descansar, seguramente **— ¡Pesas, no hagas eso, danm it!**

— **¿¡Q-que d'ces, mocoso 'mancipado!? *hip* ¡Aquí el qu' pesa er's tu, gordo! — **Arthur parecía no estar del todo en sus cabales y la lengua le bailaba en la boca cuando trataba de hablar, haciendo que su pronunciación fuera mala e imprecisa. Dándole un toque demasiado cómico, aun que estuviera soltando improperios por esa boquita de oro que tenía **— ¡Adem's, *hip* tines que t'en'rme un respeto! ¡He sido tu tutor, me deb's lo que eres, gordo idiota! **

— **Of course, viejo. Todo el respeto te mereces — **Comenzó a decir Alfred con las cejas alzadas, resoplando por aquello y por el esfuerzo que le estaba causando arrastrar a su ex tutor borracho por la ciudad **— No vuelvas a contarme el cuento de lo grande y poderoso que eras, lo has hecho tres veces hoy… Y camina**

— **¡C'minare si me sale de las narices, n'iñato! ¡Y es que 's cierto, fui el m's grand' y poder'so…! ¡No hab'a nadie mejor que yo! ¡Nadie!**

— **Esta claro, y eras tan grande y lo perdiste todo ¡Y ahora eres un viejo borracho! Shut up! — **Bisbiseo mientras resoplaba, mirando de reojo el cuerpo de Arthur y, antes de pensarlo dos veces, cargándoselo en el hombro, haciendo acopio de su fuerza extraordinaria.

El mayor, al verse sobre su antigua ex colonia comenzó a patalear, chillándole y exigiéndole que como no lo bajara de inmediato, lo mataría de un buen golpe **— Vamos viejo. Es un viaje gratis, deja de ser tan ruidoso, idiot…**

— **O-oye m'coso… ¿Qué estaban dici'ndote esos gilipollas? *hip* Escuche que te decían algo de sexo y follar… ¿Qué te estaban diciendo? Dime — **Murmuro de repente, cuando se canso de patalear y quejarse sobre de que quería bajar, dejando los brazos casi inertes y las piernas tranquilas **— ¿Me escuchas, emancipado?**

— **No tengo porque contarte… ¡Shut up, llegaremos enseguida!**

— **Vamos, Al, ¡Dime qu' te est'ban contando! — **Siguió pidiendo, repetidas veces mientras Estados Unidos cargaba con él, comenzando a sentir las orejas estallarle por la petición de la nación europea, ¡Era tan pesado! **— ¡Dím'lo, te lo ordeno!**

— **Me contaron que antes cuando bebías, eras muy cariñoso con todos. Muy, muy cariñoso, dude… — **Bisbiseo Jones ya cansado de aquellas demandas, poniendo un tono burlón en sus palabras, notando como Arthur se tensaba ante aquello, callando de inmediato **— Me dijeron que hace mucho tiempo, al emborracharte, lo que hacías era vio…**

— **Shut up! Shup up! — **Estados Unidos pudo notar el noto alarmado del contrario, que volvía a moverse con fuerza, tratando de bajar al suelo **— ¿Te contaron eso? ¿¡Por que dem'nios te contaron eso!? Hijos de puta… ¡Malditos hijos de puta, los matare a los tres! Suéltame…**

Alfred arrugo aun más el ceño, molestándose por aquello. Estaba bien que se avergonzara de que ahora supiera su faceta más… salvaje, _¿Pero tan en secreto quería llevarlo?_ Parecía que todos lo sabían, _¿Qué más daba que él también lo supiera? ¿Quería ocultárselo por alguna razón? _**— ¿Qué más te da que lo sepa? Ya soy una nación, y realmente no me importa lo que hayas hecho, viejo ¡Soy un héroe, no voy a juzgarte por eso! Para nada, así que no hace falta que los mates… —**Y tras eso, el británico dejo de escupir veneno por la boca, pero se notaba que se sentía incomodo, y trataba de bajarse, pero esta vez con aspavientos menos dolorosos para el que lo cargaba, unos suaves manotazos en realidad. Alfred resoplaba mientras caminaba… Aquel anciano era como un niño a veces…

···

— **Ya esta… — **Bisbiseo la joven nación tras tirar literalmente a Arthur sobre la cama del hotel, mirándolo unos segundos tras aquella acción. Gran Bretaña estaba inusualmente calmado, cosa demasiado extraña y no dirigía insultos hacia el muchacho ni hacia nada _¿Estaba bien? _No dejaba de preguntarse Alfred, acercándose un poco a él a la cama **— Dude, me vuelvo con los muchachos, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo antes de irme?**

— **No. L-lárgate… — **Farfullo este a media voz mientras desaparecía debajo de las sabanas, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las finas sabanas, escondiéndose del ojiazul, causándole extrañeza a este, ¿De qué se escondía?

— **It´s okey, supongo que nos veremos por la mañana…**

— **Wait… — **La voz del inglés sonaba apagada, debido a la tela que tapaba su rostro y amortiguaba los sonidos que producía **— ¿Por qué te contaron eso? Dime… ¿Es que les preguntaste?**

— **¿Otra vez estas con eso? ¡Eres un pesado idiota, Iggy! — **Repuso Estados Unidos, poniendo los ojos en blanco, esperando que el contrario le atacara, pero aquello no sucedió. Inglaterra continuaba debajo de la sabana y solo se escuchaba su respiración irregular **— Simplemente comenzaron a hablar del pasado y lo dijeron, no importa… Ahora me voy, ¿si?**

— **Es que no tenían derecho a decirlo, ¡Y menos a ti! — **Se escucho en un tono un poco más alto, pero aun así poco entendible. Aun que había dejado de hablar a trompicones, su voz era aún algo incoherente debido al estado de embriaguez y costaba seguir el hilo de sus palabras… **— ¡No debieron contarte a ti todo eso!**

El joven estadounidense alzo las cejas, sorprendido unos segundos para luego echarse a reír como un loco, _¡Ya entendía lo que pasaba! _**— A ver cuando se te mete en la cabeza de que soy una nación como vosotros, ¡Y que ya soy grande! No voy a sorprenderme porque tuvieras sexo con ellos…**

— **No es eso… — **La voz de Arthur, aun que en un susurro, dejo sin palabras al otro **— Eres un niñato y un maldito emancipado arrogante, pero no es por eso… Es… Solo que yo no quería que supieras eso de mi…**

Alfred se sentía confuso mientras alzaba una de sus manos para rascarse la nuca, _¿Por qué no quería que él lo supiera? ¿Por qué aun que supiera que era un idiota y un borracho, seguía teniéndolo como un caballero en el fondo? ¿Aquello era lo que le molestaba? _**— B-bueno, no tiene importancia ¡No importa, Iggy! Ellos me dijeron que hacia ya mucho tiempo dejaste de hacerlo por alguna razón… — **Las palabras del país de la libertad parecieron hacer mella en Kirkland, el cual se destapo unos centímetros, los suficientes como para que el ojiazul de cabellos dorados viera sus ojos confusos y tristes.

— **¿Y no te dijeron la razón por la cual pare de hacer… eso? — **_¿Eran imaginaciones del americano, o la voz del contrario sonaba algo temblorosa? _Seguramente efecto del alcohol, se decía…

— **No, ellos dijeron que no sabían nada, que solo hace unos… 300 años o así, dejaste de hacerlo. Ya esta…**

Arthur, después de mirar a la joven nación durante unas milésimas de segundos se echo a reír, pero sin una pizca de alegría, casi automáticamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza **— ¿Eso dijeron? Panda de mentirosos… O al menos esa rana salida — **Miro de reojo al crío que tenia delante, sonriendo sin ganas **— Él sabe perfectamente la razón por la cual deje de hacer eso… A veces, se mete conmigo por eso… — **Negó lentamente al mismo tiempo que Alfred ladeaba la cabeza, completamente confuso.

— **¿Él la sabe? ¿Y por qué los demás no? Dímela, ¡No estaría de más saber porque dejaste esa vida! — **Farfullo, realmente interesado. Era la manera de saber porque acabo con todo aquello de repente, _¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Se habría quedado impotente por la edad? _No era tan descabellado, era un viejo…

— **No te interesa, mocoso. De verdad que no… ¡Además de que no te iba a gustar! —** Espeto el mayor, cerrando sus orbes verdes y suspirando **— No te iba a gustar, Alfred…**

Este se echo a reír, sin entender que quería decir el contrario _¿Cómo que no iba a gustarle? ¿A que se refería? _**— Prueba a ver. Te prometo que si no me gusta, me largo y no vuelvo a mencionarlo nunca más ¡Palabra de héroe! — **chillo ante la mirada que le ofreció el país inglés, con las cejas forzadas.

— **Dios, esto es ridículo. Demasiado… — **Negó Arthur con la cabeza, mientras se volvía a tapar con la sabana, no dejando ningún tramo de piel a la vista **— Me daba igual hacer lo que fuera con esos idiotas las noches de borrachera, porque eran solo eso. Noches. No significaban nada… — **Comenzó a explicar y Alfred, atento, se sentó en el borde de la cama, escuchando las palabras de su ex tutor **— Pero un día todo cambio. Conocí a alguien y desde ese momento… No pude acostarme con nadie más porque no podía parar de pensar en él. Al principio era algo inocente, pero luego… —** La voz de la anterior potencia mundial se fue extinguiendo lenta y paulatinamente, dejando al norteamericano con demasiadas dudas _¿Y aquello iba a molestarle, por…?_

— **Conociste a alguien, esta bien, ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? — **Comenzó a mascullar la nación mas joven, suspirando. Aquello no era malo en absoluto **— No lo comprendo ¿Qué conociste, a alguien? ¿Alguna nación? ¿Una ser humano? Siempre me dijiste que no me encariñara de ellos, pero puede pas…**

— **¡De verdad eres un idiota, pedazo de gilipollas! ¡No sigas preguntando, ya sabes a quien me refiero! Parece que solo te diviertes sacándome de mis casillas…**

— **¿Eh…? ¿De que…?**

Arthur bufó, completamente exasperado **— Sabes que paso hace unos 300 años, que conocí a alguien que me cambio y que sé que va a molestarte ¡No es posible que seas tan tonto como pareces! — **Este puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de relajarse mientras que la mente de Alfred se ponía en marcha, barajando la opción más lógica… Aun que no podía ser enserio…

— **¿Y-yo…? ¿Es por…?**

— **¡Si, es por tu culpa, maldito emancipado desagradecido! ¡Por tu culpa deje de dormir bien, de poder disfrutar de cosas como esas! ¡Siempre estabas en mi mente y todo fue a peor cuando me enamore de ti…! — **Comenzó a chillar Gran Bretaña, casi colérico, callando de golpe al darse cuenta lo que la mezcla de enfado y alcohol le habían llevado a decir, sonrojándose de una manera que nunca creyó capaz. Estados unidos solo podía mirarlo con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— **¿Enamo…? ¿Arthur, qué quieres decir? — **Comenzó a decir, para ser callado por la almohada, que salio disparada en su dirección, obra y gracia de Inglaterra **— ¡Oye, viejo…!**

— **No me hagas repetirlo, ¡No pienso dejar que te rías de mí! Ahora lárgate, como dijiste que lo harías, ¡Y nunca menciones esto! ¡Nunca ha pasado! — **Su voz era una mezcla de angustia, suplica y enfado mientras se encogía aún más en la cama. Nunca seria capaz de volver a mirar al americano a la cara de nuevo… y este por su parte, estaba paralizado, sintiendo las manos sudorosas de repente.

— **Te dije que me largaría si no me gustaba. Pero quiero quedarme… **

— **Idiota… ¿Quieres quedarte para reírte más de mi? ¿Por qué…? — **Comenzó a lloriquear, atacante, Arthur, mientras que apretaba los puños debajo de la sabana. Si escuchaba de repente la escandalosa risa del menor, lo mataría. No le permitiría reírse de él, ni aún que sintiera aquello tan fastidioso y confuso por él…

— **No es para reírme… Solo quiero saber. Dude, ¿Es cierto que me quieres? — **Murmuro Estados Unidos bajo, acercándose un poco al cuerpo contrario, pillándolo desprevenido. Este se destapo mínimamente, poniendo cara de fastidio.

— **¿Si te digo que si te largaras y me dejaras solo?**

— **No, solo quiero que me digas la verdad…**

— **¡Eres tan molesto, de verdad! — **Chillo Inglaterra, destapándose del todo y mostrándole sus ojos brillantes y su rostro completamente rojo y acalorado, con una mueca de enfado **— ¡Si, es cierto! ¡Desde que te conocí, me siento así! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué más te da saberlo? Olvídalo, y déjame en paz…**

— **Arthur…**

— **He dicho que me dejes… — **Escupió el mayor, casi sintiéndose herido por la insistencia de su ex colonia _¿Qué quería, hacerle daño? _**— ¿Qué no puedes dejar de ser molesto…?**

— **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca? No cuando era un niño, pero cuando yo. Ya sabes… — **Alfred seguía acercándose a la nación bebedora de té a paso lento, mirándole directamente a los ojos, sintiendo el corazón desbocado por las palabras de la misma _¿Por qué Arthur nunca se lo había dicho? ¡También era asunto suyo aquello, si de verdad lo quería!_

— **Era tu tutor, ¡Por el amor de dios, idiota! Y además, soy mucho mayor que tu ¿Qué más daría que te lo dijera? Y nunca lo habrías sabido si borracho no fuera mas fácil sacarme información ¡No volveré a beber contigo, te lo juro emancipado! ¡Eres…!**

— **¿Por qué crees que me independice, Iggy? Buscaba la libertad de mi gente, eso es cierto; y quería ser autónomo con mis propias decisiones. No lo discutiré. Pero había otra razón… — **Susurro el menor, en un tono que nunca solía usar, obligando al mayor a callarse, peor no dejar de mirarlo con mala cara **— Quería que me vieras como tu igual, como otra nación igual a ti. Y que tu…**

— **¿Qué yo que, idiota?**

— **Que te fijaras en mi como algo más que tu hermano menor, o tu ahijado. Me gustabas mucho entonces, Arthur… Mucho… —** Ante aquello se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Tan solo las respiraciones acaloradas de ambos rompiendo con la monotonía, y de repente uno de los dos se movió, sorprendiendo al otro. Inglaterra, quizás adolorido por todo aquello floreciendo de nuevo y clavándose en su corazón, abofeteo al contrario, dejando una pequeña marca en la mejilla de Alfred, el cual se llevo la mano al lugar golpeado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— **¿Y por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? Yo ya te veía como un igual, es más, te veía más que a un igual. No había nadie como tu, ni tan cercano ni tan especial ¡Me daba igual que fueras una colonia, eras mío…! ¡Solo mío! — **Lloriqueo para, acto seguido, agarrarle de las mejillas y, cerrando los ojos, atrapando los labios americanos con los dientes, devorándolos en una caricia suave y necesitada. Estados Unidos abrió los ojos incluso más, sin esperarse aquella reacción y sintiendo como se moría de la vergüenza mientras Inglaterra empezaba a besarlo apremiante pero sin dejar de ser casto y dulce, presionando ambas bocas haciendo que las caricias que se producían los marearan a ambos. Aun que casi tan repentinamente como había empezado, termino. Arthur se separo de la boca del menor con lentitud y los ojos cerrados, los labios temblorosos y el pulso a cien por hora **— L-lo siento… M-me deje lle-var y… ¡E-es tu culpa, idiota! ¡Me dijiste que te gustaba, y me ha costado darme cuenta de que dijiste en aquella época! ¡No es mi culpa haberme…!**

Esta vez fue Alfred quien corto al contrario devorándole la boca, mordiéndole los labios como hacia un instante había hecho este con él. Le agarro las mejillas con ansias, suspirando entrecortado cuando Inglaterra, gimiendo ante el repentino contacto se agarro de la espalda del menor, tumbándose en la cama y tirándolo encima suya, para sorpresa de Estados Unidos, aun que no ceso la lluvia de besos a los labios del mayor **— Yo no dije que no me sienta como antes… — **Susurró unos segundos sobre la boca de Arthur, mirándolo con los ojos semicerrados y volviendo al ataque, casi suspirando al sentir el suave serpenteo del cuerpo del país británico debajo del suyo, el cual buscaba mas contacto. Comenzaron a acariciarse de manera suave sobre las ropas mientras que Gran Bretaña, extasiado, buscaba la oreja de su ex colonia, para mordisquearla.

— **Idiota… Idiota… — **Susurró antes de devorarla a besos y lametazos, haciendo que el aludido temblara de arriba abajo, sonriendo y abrazándolo con necesidad, deseando que aquello no terminara nunca…

···

Arthur despertó con la boca sabiéndole a suela de zapato mezclada con tequila _¡Qué desagradable sabor! _La cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas mientras trataba de incorporarse y pensar en donde estaba. Era su habitación del hotel en Francia, eso lo sabía _¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¡Ah, claro, el estúpido de Estados Unidos lo había llevado! _Ahora recordaba. Y de repente, demasiados flashes de lo acontecido la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza. Alfred metiéndolo en la cama, la charla que habían tenido, las preguntas que le había realizado el menor, lo que él mismo había confesado sentir... Arthur casi dio un salto al recordar como salían de su propia boca las palabras _"I love you"_ en un momento de la noche, mientras tenia al maldito emancipado encima suya besándole _¿¡Qué había hecho!? _Quería que alguien le dijera que todo era un sueño, y que aquello no…

— '_**Good morning…**_**' — ** Una voz pastosa a su lado saco al ingles de sus cavilaciones, obligándole a mirar. Despeinado, ojeroso y con cara de sueño lo miraba de reojo el norteameriano, con media sonrisa cansada. Arthur entero tembló, mirando hacia abajo y cerciorándose que tanto Estados Unidos como él estaban completamente vestidos. Aquello era algo…

— '_**Morning…**_**' — **Murmuro Inglaterra, azorado, sin querer mirarlo demasiado. Algo dentro de él le decía que si lo hacia, moriría de vergüenza **— ¿Do-dormiste bien?**

— **Perfectamente… — **Bostezo el menor, mientras se desperezaba y se incorporaba como Arthur **— Aun que me duele el cuello un poco, ¡Pero estoy bien! — **Aseguro, rascándose la nuca, mirándolo con media sonrisa, lo cual azoro más a Arthur **— ¿Qué pasa? Ayer estabas verdaderamente hablador cuando…**

— **Alfred, tenemos que hablar. De lo de ayer, de todo lo que… — **Calló cuando al mirar el cuello de Estados Unidos descubrió un sinfín de pequeños moratones, producto de su propia boca _¡Mierda! _**— De todo lo que paso. Sé que bebiste un poco y quizás por eso dijiste cosas que no sentías ¡No importa! Solo tenemos que dejar las cosas claras y así olvidar…**

El joven norteamericano lo miro fijamente mientras decía aquello, poniendo aquel mohín que sabia usar tan bien para convencer a su ex tutor **— Arthur, lo de ayer… Lo de ayer no fue por el alcohol. No es eso… Realmente, te quiero…**

— **¿No te estabas burlando de este 'viejo'? ¿No era todo para… tomarme el pelo? — **Gran Bretaña se sentía asustado _¿De verdad todo lo que había pasado… era real? ¿Alfred no se arrepentía de nada? _Aun que las cosas no habían pasado de unos besos, caricias en zonas íntimas, pero nada más serio. Aun que lo agradecía…

— **Claro que no, todo era cierto. No quería decírtelo, prometí que nunca te lo diría porque pensé que tu… Me odiabas y que nunca podrías sentir algo como lo que yo sentía ¡Siempre me insultabas y…! — **Se quejo mientras que, rápidamente, se acercaba al mayor para abrazarlo de medio lado, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Arthur, besándolo y notando como se contraían los músculos debajo de la piel **— Pero ya no importa… Y no quiero hablarlo, ni dejar las cosas claras. Ya las dejamos anoche — **Aseguro, sonriendo y continuando con el reguero de besos, subiendo hacia la clavícula y perdiéndose en el cuello de la nación británica **— **_**'I love you…'**_

— **Eres tan joven y tan idota, Alfred — ** Repuso Inglaterra entre suspiros y susurros, entrecerrando los ojos cuando los besos empezaron a enloquecerlo. Había deseado tantos años atrás los toques de aquella boca… **— '**_**I love you to, idiot…**_**' — **Y finalmente se rindió ante sus toques y sus caricias, abrazándolo a su vez y hundiendo la nariz en el cabello dorado y suave del menor, embriagándose con su aroma a vainilla y chocolate. Dulce, empalagoso y enloquecedor, tal y como era el dueño. Y mientras comenzaba a abandonarse y a pegarse a la nación menor todo lo que podía, sonrió por lo bajo, esperando que Estados Unidos no volviera a separarse de su lado nunca más. **— Francis y los demás se van a poner muy pesados con que porque no regresaste ayer…**

El estadounidense rompió a reír mientras buscaba la boca de Arthur, ansioso **— Mejor nos preocupamos por eso después, ¿No crees? — **Ronroneo bajo mientras miraba al mayor con ojos dulces, obligando al contrario a no pensar en aquello y a abandonarse una vez más a los besos íntimos y las palabras de amor susurradas con anhelo. Inglaterra, con lentitud, comenzó a despojar al contrario de su ropa, acariciándolo con lentitud, profundizando en las zonas más íntimas, adentrándose en el cuerpo de Alfred como siempre había deseado mientras este se entregaba por completo al hombre que amaba. No era momento de pensar en los demás. Era su primer momento a solas, en intimidad, y solo les pertenecía a ambos. Extenuados, sudorosos y llegados al clímax después de varias horas conociéndose los cuerpos, cayeron encima de las sabanas, boqueando y nombrando al otro, buscándose con los ojos y los labios, sonriendo como infantes felices. Aquel era un momento que llevaban demasiado esperando… Y que por fin había llegado.

**Fin.**

* * *

No me juzgueis, ¡Es solo una parra que me entro en la cabeza mientras andaba en el tren de viaje! Me surgió así, y empece a escribirlo, ¡Espero que no os desagrade demasiado! :'D

Queria decir que estos días estoy teniendo problemas para subir fics a FF, y no entiendo la razón /: No sé si el servidor o la página tiene algún problema, pero espero que pase rápido ): Ya que tengo varios capítulos de varios fics que quiero subir ¡Y tengo que presentar un fic de un concurso de la comunidad Usuk! ^^

Espero que os guste, y... ¡Leer muchos reviews!

Besos, y hasta la próxima (:


End file.
